Uriel's Relationships
<Uriel Amell Fallen Angels 'Xochitl Xiuhcoatl' 'Angela Maris' 'Katherine 'Kat' Cole' 'Shakia 'Kia' Eliza' 'Lucy Silva' 'Maybelle Layla' 'Nicole Sarasdon' 'Ariel Kirstent' Other Allies 'Charmeine Amell' 'Afriel Amell' 'Angelo' Nightwalkers 'Alucard' 'Claire Nightshade' 'Neo Kane' 'Kuroyuri 'Yuri' Amaririsu' 'Megan Silverfox' Talbot Pack 'Peter Talbot' Peter and Uriel first heard about each other indirectly through the Nightwalkers, Peter knew Alucard had taken a new coven under his wing and Uriel had heard through Alucard that Werewolves were running through the city fighting crime much like they were. It took them a while to meet and when they first did it ended in a typical calamity with the over excitable and very reckless Uriel charging after a criminal and totally misapplying her powers to capture him, causing massive amounts of property damage. This resulted in the Kinsmir Peter believing the Nephilim Uriel was the villain and attempted to apprehend her leading to a prolonged fight between the two which saw them nearly exhaust themselves against their opposite number. After being recovered by Alucard Uriel fiercely declared she had one the fight despite them both passing out causing Peter to be actually shocked by her fierce temperament. Over time as the Fallen Angels became more active and the group began to work in taking down bigger and bigger villains they bumped more and more into the Talbot pack leading to them working together. However determined in some capacity to prove she had beaten the 'revered Peter' and show she was the strongest Uriel kept pushing her group to be better than the werewolves and even would brag haughtily if her team had taken down just one extra henchmen. This lead to Uriel being very overconfident and during her worst moments belittling Peter for being the second best, because she was just so much better, Peter naturally found this and her fondness for fighting rather unnecessary and even lost his temper with Uriel calling her childish for finding it fun beating up people even if they were bad. This sparked Uriel to challenge Peter to another fight which while initially took him aback he accepted. The fight naturally ended in another draw with Uriel getting unnecessarily angry and in turn getting fixated on Peter. While Peter in turn just decided to ignore her feeling it wasn't worth his time. This funnily enough lead to Uriel developing a infatuation with Peter and found him ignoring her infuriating and took it as with everything she did as a challenge. As such in her free time she would follow hi determined to learn the secret as to how he could fight, which in turn annoyed Peter who had begun to rather dislike Uriel. Soon the two could not stop talking about how much the other one bugged them, and how they could not understand how their opposite number could be considered a capable leader. This lead to them both getting some advice from their close friends (Ashley and Angela respectfully) who in turn set them up on a meeting to talk about their issues and during it Uriel admitted she hated how Peter could be so strong by being so touchy feely. And when she explained she could not understand how Peter could be so nice and a strong leader Angela and Ashley both realised Uriel admired and envied Peter and after calling Uriel out on it she blushed but denied it. This lead to Uriel running and for a long time trying to supress her feelings which had unknowingly changed from loathing to admiration. In turn Peter actually being surprised that Uriel had fallen for him, and was actually somewhat revolted anyone as coarse as her would like him, finding it hard to see anything nice about Uriel. Still after they both wound up trying to save people from a burning building Uriel ended up being lit on fire and still attempted to rescue people despite the danger to herself, even saving Peter in the process. This lead to them later chatting on a rooftop awkwardly where Uriel proclaimed that while she was indeed difficult to like she would dearly like to have a second chance to know Peter. Peter reluctantly accepted. After clearing this issue up Peter and Uriel began what could be considered dating: although what both of them labelled as trust exercises. They both seemed rather unnerved about each others true feelings. With Uriel wanting to get Peter to like her and Peter in turn taken aback by Uriel's attempts to try and make Peter change his mind . Initially they got off to a rocky start not finding much in the way of common ground in terms of hobbies, although when they struck up the difficulties of leading a team and having 'unusual' destiny's they seemed to hit it off talking. From there they seemed to form a common bond and while initially unsure Peter came round to thinking Uriel wasn't all that bad. Uriel however was and is very forward in their relationship and is always trying to push their relationship to the next level and is notably quite rough when it comes to love making relishing in the fact both of them are inhumanly but equally powerful. Peter however despite finding respect for Uriel clashes with her more than any other girl who likes him due to her headstrong and direct nature: Uriel in turn seems to enjoy pushing Peters buttons as she now enjoys teasing him and even frustrating him as she likes him being angry. Indeed the relationship between the two tends to bring out the darker more impulsive and passionate elements in the two with Peter unknowingly being lead along by how Uriel plays on how she frustrates him. Indeed many of their friends and even other lovers feel their relationship is a bad influence. Still it is clear however Uriel cares for Peter heavily as she takes hits for him and after she is offered a way out of a demon trying to claim her soul by giving up what she loves most she claimed she would sooner die then let that happen: and almost does. Indeed despite her questioning and challenging Peter (mostly for fun) she in no way seeks to undermine him and wants nothing more than to have a good time with him, even if she has to coax it out of him. Interestingly despite some of their friends fears, Angela notes that over time Peter has had a calming influence on Uriel and helps her become a more focussed leader with a clearer direction. Indeed after Peter shows her strength comes from more from your intentions than from raw power it shakes Uriel from the stupor she had been slipping into. Still everyone get nervous when the two get together as when they make love Uriel refuses to hold back and can literally make the earth move. And since then Everett has seen a spike in mini earthquake events. 'Christie Argent' Christie and Uriel often come to blows, especially since Christie feels Uriel is a bad influence on Peter. She finds Uriel's impulsive and reckless nature dangerous and likely to put all of them at risk especially with how she at times fails to keep her own coven under control. Still she does not deny that Uriel cares for Peter, but still finds that it is not an excuse to try and rope him into doing borderline illegal activities. She gets especially aggravated when Uriel offers Christie a chance to join her and Peter for a 'fun night' which Christie join in on to keep them out of trouble causing Peter to take Christie home and leave Uriel alone. While this initially infuriates Uriel, both of their moods change as Uriel mellows out from Peters influence and the two share a another heart to heart with Uriel telling her she wished she had the connection she and Peter shared. Uriel in turn initially has a lot of contempt for Christie dismissing her as soft as she chases Peter around rather than making Peter come after her. In addition she is fairly confident that she is stronger and thus more deserving to be with Peter even gloating to her about her own strength. Still after she invites Christie out for a night of 'fun' she was shocked when Peter refused to follow her in favour of Christie and was shocked that he and Christie shared such a close bond. Initially angry that Christie could shake her own hold on Peter she would later talk to Christie on it and would be forced to accept that roving her own physical strength isn't what Peter cared for. As such this talk with Christie went a long way to mellowing Uriel out and calming her down. The two later peruse a friendly rivalry and form a sisterly bond, with playful insults being common between the two. Uriel comes to especially enjoys Christie's company and soon sees her as an equal, she even eventually when the group is faced by a major threat offers to bite Christie to turn her into a kinsmir so she can stand alongside her and Peter. 'Derek Xander' 'Mikey Corvis' 'Arthur Amell' 'Vivien Amell' 'Laura Schwartzwald ' 'Candice Clemens ' 'Ben Selton ' 'Lavia Renberth' 'Maria DeBlanca' 'Sarah Pattrel' 'Jean C. Talbot' 'Charles Zellinski' 'Omega Pack' 'Riley Talbot' 'Melina DuLac' Category:Relationships